potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pearson Wright - How he maxed 9 guilds, brought down The EITC, and endured Hell.
I don't think there's a single person in real life, or on POTCO that fully understands me, if at all; they're very misled. That being said, I'd like to share some of my personal secrets: how I maxed 9 guilds, came to power in so many countries at a time, how I delt with the stress of being the most controversial figure on POTCO, and how I've managed to keep going without ever "cracking" like so many other GM's do. By revealing these secrets, I'll be helping you, the reader. These are the methods that I use to get through hardships in real life, and hardships on POTCO. Though it's a bit of an odd comparison, the two in some ways, are surprisingly similar. I hope you get something out of this, because any normal person would probably self inflict artificial selection after reading this page. How did Pearson Wright max 9 guilds? There's no secret to maxing guilds, but I can tell you, no, it doesn't require being online 24/7, endlessly inviting people. The primary reason people like to assume that that's what I do, is because they themselves had tried it, and failed. That being said, here are my personal methods/secrets to maxing guilds (besides having nothing better to do in my miserable life): (Keep in mind, I had specific methods that I used for different guilds, depending on the point in time in POTCO, so I can't list every single method I used, for every specific guild, but these are the standard methods that apply to maxing any and every guild that I had.) *Have an extremely organized, and loyal, high level, foundation. By foundation, I mean officers. Never have more than 10 officers, and don't simply give out ranks to anyone that asks. By doing that, you're becoming the people's bitch. That's the quickest path to failure. If you fail once, people are likely to lose faith in you, end point resulting in you becoming ultimately fucked, in which case, you'll have to create a completely new account, and start from the beginning all over again. Enforce national socialism and be a total fascist. *Don't have 20 specific guild rules. Keep it simple. No caps, no spam, no arguing. Period. *Stand up for something, or fall for anything. By this, I mean, stand up for what you truly believe in. If 50 people in the guild want something, but you know it's wrong, and 2 people are saying they won't the opposite and you know it's right, support those 2 people. At first, you're going to lose a shit load of members, because the majority is going to be pissed that you didn't give them what they wanted. But in the long run, it will ultimately make you, and your members, better people. The people that do leave you at first are the disloyal people that will never truly contribute to your cause. The ones that stay are the ones that you should invest your time in. Those are the ones that are going to stand by you, when all Hell breaks lose. *Pick a side, and stick with it. By this I mean, don't be a Basil Brawlmonk. Don't switch sides every half hour. Find the place where you think you truly belong, and fight for it. I've been with Spain for 2 years. I've never CONSIDERED leaving it. Look how far it's come. *Set goals. In reality, 75% of the time, you won't reach these goals exactly, but by doing this, the guild will grow faster, and the people will become more motivated. Set a goal to invite 50 members a day. Max the guild first with all levels, then once you've maxed, make a rule stating that only level 10 and up can be invited, and progressively replace the people below level 10 with people above level 10 by booting, and replacing. It's a very complex, but simplified concept. *Have rewards days every friday. This will motivate your people to work hard, and invite during the week, so on the weekend, they'll have something to be looking forward to. Some of them will bitch, of course, that they didn't get the reward, but the majority of the people, (the loyal people) will suck it up, and work even harder, helping your guild to prosper in the long run. *Advertise. By this I mean, have guild lines frequently. If you want to send a really strong message, put everyone in uniforms, but make sure it's original. Create your own uniforms. Don't copy those of other people. Some people think this is stupid, but in reality, a guild line of 10 people in uniforms, as opposed to 10 people without shoes, is far more intimidating, and it makes it look like there's more like 50 of you. *Do not form alliances with anyone. By forming alliances, you risk the possibility of dragging yourselves into their conflicts. This is one of the reasons I'm at war with so many people. This is the reason I no longer form alliances. Also, by not forming alliances, your guild will get a sense of pride. You'll be self-sufficient, and you won't have to rely on the aid of others. Powerful guilds, stand alone, not under the wings of land lords. ''- More Coming -'' How Pearson Wright copes with the stress of being The King of Spain, The greatest controversial figure on POTCO, the greatest enemy to The POTCO Players Wiki, and the EITC'S most wanted as well as the extreme stress from his real life. Many people play POTCO to relieve themselves of stress. With me, it's the complete opposite. I play POTCO simply because I suck at every other game, (Other than Empire Total War, of course). That being said, these are the methods I use to cope with the extreme stress that I am put under on a daily basis: *Music. Music plays a very important role in my life. I'm one of the few people, that isn't soley stuck with a single genre. I literally, listen to every genre of music, reggae, rock, rap, classical, dubstep, etc, BUT, I only listen to the best of each. Here are a few of my favorite songs. They've kept me going through the years: